With development of digital technology and communication technology, dissemination of and demand for multimedia content centered on audio/video in various fields including the Internet and personal media as well as broadcast and movie have rapidly increased. Further, consumer demand for realistic media for providing three-dimensional effects through broadcast and movie has increased. In addition, with development of display technology, TV screens used in households have been enlarged and thus consumption of high-quality content such as high definition (HD) content has increased. Along with 3DTVs, a realistic broadcast such as ultra high definition TV (UHDTV) has attracted attention as a next-generation broadcast service. In particular, a discussion about an ultra high definition (UHD) broadcast service has been increased.
A current broadcast subtitle service is being provided in the form of closed captioning or digital video broadcasting (DVB) subtitles. Since DVB subtitles are provided in the form of a. bitmap image, subtitles having different sizes should be provided to images having various sizes or subtitles having a single size should be scaled. At this time, bandwidth efficiency may deteriorate in the former case and scaling sharpness may deteriorate in the latter case. In particular, recently, since HD broadcast services using UHDTVs have been actively discussed, necessity of a new broadcast subtitle service has emerged.